Selena Gomez
by LeonKennedy45
Summary: Selena Gomez blowjob POV. Not mine.


"I want to fuck your mouth, see you gag on me until I cum straight down your tiny throat." I replied, finally giving her what she wanted.

"Hmmm, that's better."

With that, she dipped her head forward and finally plunged my throbbing dick into her hot, wet mouth.

"Oh fuccck," I groaned as she took nearly half my length in one go, I instinctively reached forward and placed both hands on her head, urging her to take it deeper. She didn't seem to mind and began to bob up and down, her tongue licking up and down the underside of my shaft.

A few moments later, Selena moved her hands to her chest, fondling her perfect breasts through the dress until she eventually ripped it downwards, exposing both to the elements and my roving eyes. They were perfectly firm, not too big but not too small, a little more than a handful. I watched as she squeezed and tweaked her nipples as she sucked me off which made her moan around a mouthful of cock.

Selena then popped it out of her mouth, gasping for air. I took the opportunity to reach down and tentatively stroke her right breast, my finger brushing over the cute mole which adorned it. She replied by placing her hand on mine and pushing down harder, inviting me to fondle her harder while she put my rod back in her mouth.

She then raised her body a little higher and took my cock in her hand and started slapping it on her tits, causing them to jiggle enticingly, her saliva covering them. "I need to get this thing inside me so you need to cum pretty soon, OK?"

Before waiting for a reply, it was back in her mouth and she really started working on it, desperate for me to cum. In one motion, she pushed my cock right to the back of her throat, her eyes closed tight in concentration. After a few moments, she pulled back to gasp for air while she continued to jerk me off with her hand.

Next, she went to my balls, pushing my rod out of the way with her hand, she covered them with saliva before taking one into her mouth, sucking on it and biting it gently. She then moved onto the next, giving it the same treatment. As much as I loved watching Selena licking my balls, I was relieved to see her return to my shaft, I knew I was close and I now wanted nothing more but to shoot my load down her throat just like she wanted.

Selena looked at my cock, licking her lips. She then spat to add even more saliva to the dripping shaft before diving forward once again. She placed her hands on my legs and took my length straight down her throat causing me to moan loudly. I watched as she began to rapidly bob up and down on my cock, her tongue sticking out slightly underneath.

"Fuck, I'm close," I muttered, running my fingers through her hair.

It was then that she looked up at me, my eyes locking with the beautiful, brown doe-like eyes of her own which were the picture of innocent but I could see the lust hidden behind them. Her full red lips were wrapped tightly around my shaft, which was reddened slightly by the smear of her lipstick. It was when she deep-throated me and winked up at me seductively that pushed me over the edge.

I grunted loudly as I shot the first stream of cum straight down her throat, nearly making her gag. She pulled back so she just had the head in her mouth, her tongue still swirling around it while I shot stream after stream of cum into her, she didn't take her eyes off me the entire time. I don't think I'd ever cum as hard or as much as I did right there, Selena eventually had to pull my cock out to stop herself choking on her mouthful of the load I had given her. The final spurt flew out and landed across her breasts while cum dribbled out of her mouth.

When I was done, I looked down to see the mess I had made, Selena looked up at me and opened her mouth wide, displaying the immense about of spunk she had earned. She then closed it and with a loud swallow, it was gone. She quickly cleaned herself up, licking the leftovers on her face into her mouth; she even lifted her tits to her face and licked them clean too before giving my softened cock a good clean as well.


End file.
